


Cover for Better Than Destiny

by moonblossom graphics (moonblossom)



Series: Summer 2012 Holmestice exchange - graphics for Shinychimera and Yeomanrand [3]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Fanart, Gen, Graphics, Photoshop
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-07-01
Updated: 2012-07-01
Packaged: 2017-11-11 14:15:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/479391
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/moonblossom/pseuds/moonblossom%20graphics
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Done for the summer 2012 Holmestice exchange - illustration for Shinychimera and Yeomanrand</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cover for Better Than Destiny

**Author's Note:**

  * For [shinychimera](https://archiveofourown.org/users/shinychimera/gifts), [Yeomanrand](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yeomanrand/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Better than Destiny](https://archiveofourown.org/works/294835) by [shinychimera](https://archiveofourown.org/users/shinychimera/pseuds/shinychimera), [Yeomanrand](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yeomanrand/pseuds/Yeomanrand). 




End file.
